


Nightclub Comet

by featherliterature



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Irony, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherliterature/pseuds/featherliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you hate it when you're in a club and some stranger keeps stepping on your shoes—<i>Oh fuck he's hot.</i></p><p>A.K.A a story involving awkward A/B/O dynamics starring our favourite dorks: America and England whereby America is just really really turned on. Also, he is very convinced that England is the one though their first interaction only lasted for approximately ten minutes. </p><p>It is also a story that will make you question the sanity of anyone who kisses someone in the span of 10 minutes upon their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightclub Comet

**Author's Note:**

> I spent quite a while on this and at first I wasn't sure how this would turn out but I'm quite satisfied so here you go. Beware the amount of fluff and sexual tension in this.

Alfred stopped walking. There it was again — the dread of having his hundred-dollar shoes besmirched and the repulse that accompanied it. Alfred spun around, determined to give his assailant a piece of his mind or at the very least, take one from his. As luck would have it, he felt a strong force crash into him and he would have bumped into the crowd of people dancing had he not been able to catch the collapsing person and regain his own balance.

He blinked; the disco lights obnoxiously obliterated his vision as though on cue and shielded the person’s face only for it to bounce off as quickly as it had appeared to annoy others with its blinding effect. What greeted him now was the vague yet undeniable outline of a face. Feeling slightly unsettled due to his inability to see the person whom he was gripping by the shoulders, Alfred’s eyes struggled to adjust to the dark. Though in the very next moment, a pair of green eyes, stark green against the dark met Alfred’s gaze, bringing disconcertment to a whole new level. _The man’s eyes looked dull. Dead. Hollow._

His grip tightened. His heartbeat raced and as much as he didn’t want to, he diverted his gaze. The man shifted his weight and Alfred loosened his weight to accommodate him. After making sure the man could stand on his own, Alfred, piqued by curiosity, checked out the rest of his appearance. The white buttoned-up shirt he wore was terribly askew with knee-length jeans to complement. _If sloppiness had been the look he was going for, he had totally nailed it, Alfred breathed, clearly in awe._ Just as he was staring at the man’s messy and choppy blonde hair, their eyes met and Alfred momentarily stopped breathing. Before his eyes was quite possibly the sexiest person that had ever existed. The slight tinge of red on the man’s cheeks was brought out by his fair complexion. His eyes, on a more observant note, weren’t dead but rather shy: avoiding Alfred’s gaze to hide the fact that he was intoxicated. Even so, it was the beauty of the shade of green which made his eyes appear unsettling. They looked too beautiful to be real.  


His thick and fuzzy eyebrows gave off cold and unfeeling vibes which contrasted heavily with his current vulnerable appearance making him all the more irresistible. Alfred’s eyes darted to the bar and the dance floor, reminding him that he was sandwiched in the middle… surely it was the most romantic place to be — sophisticated yet passionate.  


“Oh uhh… Thaaaanks…” The man slurred, then immediately brought his hand to his mouth. Alfred gulped as the man tugged on his own shirt absentmindedly, exposing his collarbone — and then quickly glancing at him with a tinge of curiosity in those beautiful green irises. As if the drawls weren’t sexy enough, the man’s behavior did in fact confirm that he was drunk. Seeing that Alfred wasn’t replying, the man leaned in and gazed into his eyes. Alfred could only stand awkwardly, enchanted by the man’s mysterious eyes and his eccentric demeanor.  


Suddenly; possibly overtaken by a dizzy spell, the man lost his balance and stumbled forward, causing his head to be planted firmly on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred instinctively gripped the man’s waist, pulling him close to him. “Mmphmm…” The man groaned, and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred could feel his lower body stiffening as their chests made contact. The man’s hot breath tickled his neck, sending a surge of blood into his cock. Alfred was momentarily stunned when the next big realisation caught up with him. _This guy was a drunken omega in fucking heat._  


Slowly, the man raised his head and locked eyes with him. “…Hnnghh… you’re an… alpha… right?” His gaze remained strangely unsteady, looking away and back again. Alfred couldn’t seem to pinpoint the exact emotion reflected in his eyes. _Was it arousal?_ Unable to make any other guesses, Alfred could only believe so. Ironically, his guess gave him more discomfort than relief.  


“Yes, I am.” He said, and mustered a small smile which he thought would seem like he was trying to appear both dominating and friendly at the same time. Still, he could berate himself for that later as his unintended blunder managed to coax a small smile out of the man. “And… how may I help y—” His lips simultaneously froze along with his entire body as the man’s lips lightly touched his. Alfred wasn’t sure which was more terrifying; the sudden kiss or the way the man stared into his eyes, so very unlike an omega. What he did next confirmed for Alfred that he was no ordinary omega.  


The man forced Alfred’s lips apart and slipped his tongue in. A slightly overwhelming alcoholic taste invaded his mouth and took its time touring around, unearthing every crack and crevice, leaving no stones unturned. In defence of his status as an alpha, he wrapped his tongue around the omega’s. What he didn’t know was that, to this omega, stereotypes were null and he might as well have reduced Alfred to a slave — a slave to pleasure, that is. Oh, the irony — an alpha thought of as the very stereotypical embodiment of an omega.  


Nonetheless, it was evident that Alfred would continue to be teased when the man pulled away, breaking the kiss, and instead stared at him with an authoritative fiery in his eyes, seemingly questioning his position — or perhaps lack thereof while Alfred himself felt such a wanton lust that could even been likened to the horniness associated with omegas. His craving didn’t stop unlike his body which stood transfixed, compelled to assume an inferior stance.  


Despite being flustered, he glanced at the man head-on and regretted it instantaneously. From the corner of his eye he could see a small smirk forming on the man’s lips. And then — just as sudden — the man wrapped his arms around Alfred. Initially rigid and awkward, Alfred loosened up and placed a hand on the man’s hair, ruffling it. He was assaulted by the smell of the man’s hair — in a good way. Too much so that he couldn’t resist playing with it.  


Alfred could hardly hear the loud music and bantering in the background. He would never have expected that a handsome man would be in his arms when he had first stepped foot into this club. He closed his eyes, basking in the embrace. To him, it was crazy how they had been just mere strangers just minutes ago.  


Even so, all good things come to an end and the man soon pulled away. Even with a hint of dejection in his eyes, he still managed to give Alfred the brightest smile he could ever have wished for. He turned. And without a word — without looking back — he left. Alfred’s eyes followed him as he blended into the crowd until they finally lost sight of him. And now it was Alfred’s turn to feel empty. He could have done something. But he didn’t. Was he not fast enough or was he just lost in the moment? None of that mattered now. As fast as the man had come into his life, he was out.  


He sighed, ready to drink his sorrows away. Begrudgingly, Alfred walked to the bar and took a seat. Just as he looked down, a glint caught his attention. He placed a hand into his shirt pocket, expecting to find a damned receipt. Imagine his confusion when he saw that it was a blank small slip of paper. Upon flipping it around, he saw the words ‘Arthur Kirkland’ followed by a string of numbers. Even more concerning had to be the house address that followed.  


This had to be the best thing that has ever happened to Alfred F. Jones. He wasn’t even contemplating the possibility of his mouth falling off from smiling too widely. He was happy, and not afraid to show it. Whoever this Arthur was, Alfred was positive he was the one. As he took a swig of the beer he had just ordered, he knew that years from now, the two of them would be popping the cork and toasting with sparking, fizzy champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave your thoughts down in the comments below! I wanted to name this fic 'The One' but that's just really tacky but 'Nightclub Comet' doesn't seem to be any better. Oh well, comets are rare so that's just my way of saying 'A Rare Encounter in a Nightclub That Can be Like Totally Compared to the Rarity of Comets'. Originality? None. Wow, okay that might be a better name. I should totally title my next fic 'Originality? None.'


End file.
